Legends of Tomorrow (season 5)
| country = United States | network = The CW | first_aired = | last_aired = | num_episodes = | episode_list = List of Legends of Tomorrow episodes }} The fifth season of the American television series Legends of Tomorrow, which is based on characters from DC Comics, is scheduled to premiere on The CW on January 21, 2020. The season will consist of 15 episodes, plus a special episode for the "Crisis on Infinite Earths" crossover before the season premiere. It is set in the Arrowverse, sharing continuity with the other television series of the universe, and is a spin-off of Arrow and The Flash. The season was produced by Berlanti Productions, Warner Bros. Television, and DC Entertainment, with Phil Klemmer and Keto Shimizu serving as showrunners. The season was ordered in January 2019, and production began that July. Principal cast members Brandon Routh, Caity Lotz, Maisie Richardson-Sellers, Tala Ashe, Jes Macallan, Amy Louise Pemberton, Courtney Ford, Ramona Young, Nick Zano, Dominic Purcell and Matt Ryan return from previous seasons, while Olivia Swann was promoted to the principal cast from her guest status in season four. Episodes |DirectedBy = Gregory Smith |WrittenBy = Keto Shimizu & Ubah Mohamed |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = T13.21908 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = |LineColor = #154FC3 }} |DirectedBy = Kevin Mock |WrittenBy = Grainne Godfree & James Eagan | OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = T13.21901 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = |LineColor = #154FC3 }} |DirectedBy = David Geddes |WrittenBy = Ray Utarnachitt |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = T13.21902 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = |LineColor = #154FC3 }} |DirectedBy = Alexandra La Roche |WrittenBy = Matthew Maala & Tyron B Carter |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = T13.21903 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = |LineColor = #154FC3 }} |DirectedBy = Avi Youabian |WrittenBy = Morgan Faust |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = T13.21904 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = |LineColor = #154FC3 }} |DirectedBy = Caity Lotz |WrittenBy = Grainne Godfree & Mark Bruner |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = T13.21905 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = |LineColor = #154FC3 }} |DirectedBy = Ben Bray |WrittenBy = Keto Shimizu & James Eagan |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = T13.21906 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = |LineColor = #154FC3 }} |DirectedBy = Alexandra La Roche |WrittenBy = Ray Utarnachitt & Matthew Maala |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = T13.21907 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = |LineColor = #154FC3 }} |DirectedBy = Kevin Mock |WrittenBy = Morgan Faust & Tyron Carter |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = T13.21909 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = |LineColor = #154FC3 }} |DirectedBy = David Geddes |WrittenBy = Jackie Canino |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = T13.21910 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = |LineColor = #154FC3 }} |DirectedBy = Andi Armaganian |WrittenBy = James Eagan & Mark Bruner |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = T13.21911 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = |LineColor = #154FC3 }} |DirectedBy = Nico Sachse |WrittenBy = Matthew Maala and Ubah Mohammed |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = T13.21912 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = |LineColor = #154FC3 }} }} Cast and characters Main * Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer / Atom * Caity Lotz as Sara Lance / White Canary * Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Charlie * Tala Ashe as Zari Tomaz * Jes Macallan as Ava Sharpe * Amy Louise Pemberton as Gideon * Courtney Ford as Nora Darhk * Ramona Young as Mona Wu * Nick Zano as Nate Heywood / Steel * Dominic Purcell as Mick Rory / Heat Wave * Matt Ryan as John Constantine * Olivia Swann as Astra Logue Recurring * Adam Tsekhman as Gary Green Guest * Cress Williams as Jefferson Pierce / Black Lightning * Shayan Sobhian as Behrad Tarazi * Terry Chen as Genghis Khan }} Production Development On January 31, 2019, The CW renewed the series for a fifth season. Phil Klemmer and Keto Shimizu serve as the season's showrunners. Writing The fourth season ended with Astra Logue restoring many notorious historical figures like Genghis Khan, Joseph Stalin and Charles Manson to life. Klemmer said these characters would be called "Encores" and have the villain of the week treatment, while the Big Bad of the season would not be demon-related, later revealed by both Shimizu and Klemmer to be Astra. He explained this was done with the intention of returning to the series' roots, of being rooted "more firmly in history and historical periods and figures and true villains". Klemmer added that the season would explore what Zari Tomaz would look like if she "lived a more charmed life" and did not come from a "dystopian, authoritarian future". The season will also explore Zari's relationship with her brother Behrad Tarazi. Following the season four finale, the Time Bureau was shut down and its former director Ava Sharpe was left unemployed. The fifth season will see Ava living on the Waverider with her girlfriend Sara Lance, trying to figure out how she fits on the team. It will continue to grow the "Avalance" relationship, and also feature Sara developing a superpower. Casting Main cast members Brandon Routh, Caity Lotz, Maisie Richardson-Sellers, Tala Ashe, Jes Macallan, Amy Louise Pemberton, Courtney Ford, Ramona Young, Nick Zano, Dominic Purcell and Matt Ryan return as Ray Palmer, Sara Lance, Charlie, Zari Tomaz, Ava Sharpe, Gideon, Nora Darhk, Mona Wu, Nate Heywood, Mick Rory, and John Constantine respectively. This will be the final season for Routh and Ford as series regulars. Olivia Swann, who guest starred as Astra Logue in the fourth season, was promoted to the main cast for the fifth season. Shayan Sobhian, who guest starred as Behrad Tarazi in the fourth season, continues his role, although it is unclear in what capacity. Filming Filming began on July 15, 2019. The fifth episode of the season, "Mortal Khanbat", marks Lotz's directorial debut. Filming is expected to last until January 29, 2020. Despite the "Crisis on Infinite Earths" episode being the eighth episode filmed, the events of the episode will occur before the rest of the season. Arrowverse tie-ins In December 2018, during the end of the annual crossover "Elseworlds", a follow up crossover was announced titled "Crisis on Infinite Earths" based on the comic book series of the same name. The crossover will feature Tyler Hoechlin reprising his role as Clark Kent / Superman from Supergirl, while Routh will portray another version of Superman. It will take place over five episodes–three in December 2019 and two in January 2020, with Legends of Tomorrow s episode of the crossover airing in January. The Legends of Tomorrow episode is considered a special episode, and not the series' season premiere. Release Broadcast The season is scheduled to premiere on The CW on January 21, 2020. It is set to run for 15 episodes, plus a special episode for the "Crisis on Infinite Earths" crossover before the season premiere. Marketing The first official trailer for the season was released on December 5, 2019. References }} Category:Legends of Tomorrow seasons Category:Upcoming television seasons